


you bleed green

by kuro49



Category: DCU, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: The blade curves, and her mouth does too. When they cut into him, remember this, he will bleed green in envy of love he does not receive in return, in the rage of the Lazarus pit that pools within him.Turns out, love makes them both do some pretty crazy things.





	you bleed green

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fleet-of-red's gorgeous [taliajay aesthetics](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/184982242911/fleet-of-red-have-some-talia-al-ghuljason-todd) because you gotta love it when these two gets all fucked up over bruce. 
> 
> originally posted to tumblr and brushed up for here.

 

 _Beloved_ , she breathes out when he pushes inside of her.

And Jason supposes there is something fundamentally broken here when the thought that gets him hard to start with is the thought of being where Bruce has been. His hands bruising over where Bruce’s hands gripped the unmarred skin on the inside of her thighs, his mouth brushing across where Bruce’s mouth had fervently devoured, his cock sinking into where Bruce’s cock spilled his seed.

“Fuck,” he bites out and he sees the way her lipstick doesn’t even smudge a blood red hint when her mouth twists into a smile that is all allure.

“Feels good?” Talia asks, her voice crooning, her fingers reaching out and brushing the hair from his face.

And Jason has to think it is vindication on Talia’s part that she asks at all when she has him figured out since day one. He is an open book with no plot twist, a boring tale by any comparison. But maybe, by association, she wants to understand what made him someone Bruce Wayne loved.

“Even if you counted the years before I died, it’s never felt good.” Jason admits on a rasp, following through with the motion of a thrust that makes her moan. Beads of sweat on his skin, a glisten across hers.

Talia doesn’t do pity, and Jason is glad. This is why he offers up the truth at all.

She does step up to a challenge every time even if it is probably the wrong way to go about any of this.

Because if she has any desire at all when it comes to him, it is the desire to remind him of this, that no one can hurt him as badly as the people he loves. That, much like her, Bruce Wayne forgot him too. The blade curves, and her mouth does too. When they cut into him, remember this, he will bleed green in envy of love he does not receive in return, in the rage of the Lazarus pit that pools within him.

Jason blinks, dark lashes fluttering, and he is on his back. The bed soft, the sheets silk. Talia smiles down at him with a smile that is pulling thin and wide to show teeth. “Your father liked it when I did this.”

He trails his gun calloused fingers across her hips, feels the tight, hot clutch of her around him as she takes him in deeper and faster. He groans, meeting every rock of her hips with a motion just as brutal, arches into the drag of her nails down his chest. She doesn't draw blood and when he does, it will be Bruce's to stain the sheets. On a soft sigh from her perfectly parted mouth, he can almost imagine they might be both enjoying this. 

Jason knows with clarity that neither one of them are thinking of each other.

And it’s good in that way where most things in his life are not.

 


End file.
